The present invention relates to a positioning mechanism of a foldable plug, and more particularly to a structure of a connector having the same.
An electrical connector principally includes an insulating housing, a plug and a circuit mounted within the housing. The plug transmits a first power supply, e.g., a commercial AC power supply, to the circuit for further performing rectification and/or conversion into a second power supply, for example a low-voltage AC or DC power supply. The second power supply is provided for a power-receiving device such as a modem, a printer and a notebook. The plug of a typical connector usually as two conducting pins projected from one surface of the housing. When the connector is not in use, a person may get hurt by the tips of projected pins. Thus, a connector having a foldable plug has been developed. FIGS. 1(a) and 1(b) respectively show the perspective view and cross-sectional view of a typical connector which has a foldable plug. Such connector includes a housing 10 and a plug 11. The housing further has a storage portion 12 near the top edge of the housing 10. The plug 11 mainly includes a rod 111 having a tenon 114 on each end thereof, two first pins 112 and two second pins 113. The first pins 112 and the second pins 113 respectively have holes 115 and 116 corresponding to the tenon 114 for inserting the tenon 114 therethrough so as to make the combination of the first pins 112, the second pins 113 and the rod 111. Each side wall of the storage portion 12 has a spring receptacle 121 containing a spring 122. The ends of the spring 122 are respectively in contact with a side of the spring receptacle 121 and a cavity 117 of the first pin 112 via a fixing element 123. The plug is positioned in the storage portion 12 by the resilience force of the springs 122 and folded by adjusting the first pins 112 to drive the second pins 113 and rotate the rod 111. Therefore, the plug 11 is electrically connected to the circuit mounted inside the housing 11.
Although the above-mentioned connector has a foldable plug, the connector still has the following drawbacks:
1. Five elements, i.e. one rod 111, two first pins 112, two seconds pins 113, are required for assembling the plug 10; furthermore, assembling the connector further needs two springs 122, two fixing elements 123, one upper housing and one lower housing of the insulating housing 10 and one circuit board (not shown); that is to say, thirteen elements are required to assemble the connector, which is costly in managing and fabricating the elements.
2. The process for assembling the plug 10 is complicated and the first pins 112 and the second pins 113 are easily detached from the tenon 114.
3. The ends of the spring 122 are respectively in contact with a side of the spring receptacle 121 and a cavity 117 of the first pin 112 via a fixing element 123, which is labor-intensive.
4. When the plug 10 is switched to the storage position 12, the spring 122 is twisted such that the electric fatigue of the spring 122 is found for a long term.
Therefore, the present invention provides an improved positioning mechanism of a foldable plug so as to overcome the problems described above.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a positioning mechanism of a foldable plug, which requires fewer assembling elements.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a positioning mechanism of a foldable plug, wherein the plug is securely held in either a folded position or an upright position.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a structure of a connector having a foldable plug, which is easily assembled so as to reduce manufacturing cost and time.
In accordance with an aspect of the present invention, the positioning mechanism of a foldable plug includes a plug having a rod and two pins wherein the rod has a first recess and a second recess, a positioning device formed by injection molding and having a resilient projection and a first connecting device, a second connecting device for coupling with the first connecting device and supporting the plug, and a third connecting device for coupling with the second connecting device, wherein when the resilient projection is inserted into the first recess of the plug, the plug is securely held in a first position, and when the resilient projection is inserted into the second recess of the plug, the plug is securely held in a second position.
Preferably, the rod is coupled with the pins by plastic molding.
Preferably, the positioning device is formed of a thermoplastic material.
Preferably, the resilient projection is semi-cylinder shaped.
Preferably, the first connecting device is a rectangular body extending from a surface of said positioning device.
Preferably, the second connecting device includes two first plates, each plate having a groove corresponding to the rectangular body and a first notch formed on the top surface thereof.
Preferably, both ends of the rod are cylinder-shaped and carried on the first notch.
Preferably, the third connecting device includes two second plates, each plate having a second notch corresponding to the first notch.
Preferably, the second notch is semi-cylinder shaped.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a structure of a connector having a foldable plug. The structure includes a plug having a rod and two pins, the rod having a first recess and a second recess, a positioning device formed by injection molding and having a resilient projection and a first connecting device, a lower housing having a second connecting device for coupling with the first connecting device and supporting the plug, an upper housing having a third connecting device for coupling with the second connecting device, and a circuit mounted between the lower housing and the upper housing for converting the first electric signal into the second electric signal, wherein when the resilient projection is inserted into the first recess of the plug, the plug is securely held in a first position, and when the resilient projection is inserted into the second recess of the plug, the plug is securely held in a second position.
Preferably, the rod is coupled with the pins by plastic molding.
Preferably, the connector is an adapter and the power-receiving device is an electrical appliance.
Preferably, the connector is a charger and the power-receiving device is a rechargeable battery.
Preferably, the lower housing of the connector is mounted on a cover of an electrical appliance.
Preferably, the first position is an upright position and the second position is a folded position.